Prince Ryuunosuke
Prince Ryuunosuke of Pugilis is a nineteen-year-old Riolu that was set to succeed his father as the next king of Pugilis, before the attack orchestrated by the alliance of Lord Scyther of Chrysalia and Volcarona's Morning Sun Party. Riolu has shown to be a very capable fighter in physical attacks; he swears allegiance to the ancient Pugilian Kakutou Code of Honor and often broke records at the Pugilis Colosseum. He is currently in Aurora after being rescued from the Chrysalian Revolution. Background Prince Ryuunosuke was born twenty years after his father, Sir Pangoro of Pugilis (now king), and others stopped the Ground-type kingdom Terrera from its reign during the Great EdgeQuake. King Maurice (Pangoro) and Queen Akari (Lucario) married immediately after, and their victory starts the beginning of the Pugilian Golden Age. Somewhere between Ryuunosuke's birth and the present, Akari grew sicker from an unknown disease and eventually died in a very weakened state like the Lord Simon of Chrysalia. Prince Riolu is a huge celebrity both in and out of the kingdom. During the 20th anniversary Fistival, the Pugilis Colosseum was packed with excited spectators from all over the region. He is renowned for his combat at such a young age, earning streaks of >10 multiple times in the Colosseum. This is apparently very difficult due to the training and strategies other Pokemon use to thwart other Fighting-types. However, the prince often struggles with special attacks and controlling the 'aura' his mother was famous for. As such, he refuses to try any non-physical moves, including stat boosts and status moves, in honoring the Kakutou Code like his father. His best friend, arena coach, and bodyguard is a Stufful, and the two are shown to be very close and understanding of one another. Following the attack on Pugilis, Riolu sustained serious injuries from Volcarona's Fire Blast and was rescued by an emergency unit headed by Ditto of the Auroran Kingdom. King Oranguru explained the situation to the Fighting-type prince, but he was not happy to have been chosen over other victims to survive. Riolu is currently searching desperately for some way out of Aurora to get back home. Personality Riolu is a very proud Fighting-type. He honors the Kakutou Code, an ancient code of honor that limits Fighting-type Pokemon to physical attacks in proper one-on-one duels of strength. While his practice means limiting his potential in aura and special attacks, he has shown to be very competent in combat. The prince puts the needs of the kingdom before his own, as seen during the attack on Pugilis when he went to go save children first. When he awakens in Aurora three weeks later, Riolu is devastated to learn he was saved over the many other noble victims in the massacre. He is also a very capable leader; Riolu is seen ordering the wall guards and citizens to standby before making any sudden attacks on the Bug-type invasion. However, he is often weak in expressing intimacy and understanding emotions. When Stufful kisses him in "Prince of Pugilis, Part One," he is disgusted by the leftover saliva. When his teacher, Mienshao, fights alongside his male date in the next chapter, Riolu is uncomfortable and awkward. He does not seem to focus on interpersonal relationships. He is also shown to be ignorant of cultural oppression and discrimination. He makes microaggressions toward Bug-type Pokemon without realizing and often dismisses blatant typism as harmless. When a Bug-type servant betrays him, Riolu quickly pieces together the issues at hand and nearly dismisses them due to the loyalty to his kingdom overshadowing the morality of its politics. Moves Used Trivia * Bullet Punch and Sky Uppercut are egg moves that Riolu can learn from a Pangoro father in the main series games. * Riolu's ability is Inner Focus due to his line of the species historically being especially close with aura. * Riolu's mother Akari died by the same means as former Lord Scizor (Simon). Their disease has yet to be explained, but it is suggested it happened during the Great EdgeQuake. __FORCETOC__